Kidnapping the doppelganger
by RuminaRaven
Summary: Knowing that Kathrine is looking for Elena, Damon and Stefan decide to bring her to safety, with or without her agreement, and find out what Kathrine's plan is. Elena finds herself thrown into a world of vampires, and the only thing she wants more than escaping this horror, is getting to know her wickedly good looking and charming protector Damon better.


Dear Readers, I am from Germany, and therefore not a native English speaker, so I apologize for mistakes I made in this text! It would be awesome if you reviewed my story.  
By the way, some facts will differ from the TV Show.  
I do not own any characters.

„And what do we do now? " Stefan asked. He had just hung up the phone, with Kathrine on the other end.  
"I say we find out who the hell that girl is." I answered my brother. "Kathrine said her last name was Gilbert, right?"  
"Yes." "One of the founding families." "Exactly." "So what are we waiting for?" "What do you mean?" asked Stefan.  
I showed my most sarcastic grin. "That means grab your schoolbag, brother. We are going back to high school."  
"No way, Damon! That's a terrible idea!" "Oh, come on, Stefan! It's gonna be fun! Hot cheerleaders everywhere!  
And how else can we get in touch with her?" As an answer, Stefan only rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. I'll go alone. When did you become so boring?" "I am not boring I am just not as obnoxious as you are. While you are having 'fun' with high school girls, I will go to the library and find out what I can about this Gilbert-girl there." "Works for me!" I replied and walked out.  
In spite of my Poker face, I was really worried. For some reason Kathrine had an enormous interest in the Gilbert-Girl.  
When she called some minutes ago, she asked questions about her and threatened us to leave her alone. Or better asked Stefan to leave her alone.  
She knew that he had still problems controlling himself. I didn't. I could always stop feeding no matter how sweet the blood rush. After more than 50 years being abstinent, Stefan had to learn it again. But what can be so special about that Gilbert-Girl that makes Kathrine want her to stay alive so much, that she would even call us. Under normal circumstances she didn't give a damn about human lives. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. In contrary, with Kathrine involved, things could get pretty ugly.

Dear Diary,  
Live was going actually ok in the recent time. Jeremy is still sad and he still hangs around with the wrong kind of people, but at least he isn't stone every day anymore. Jenna is doing a good job in her "mother-role", though she is on a business-trip for this week. Bonnie, Caroline and I are having a good time preparing Prom. The theme is Starry Night. I know, it's not very original but oh, well, Caroline wanted something classy.

"Elena?" Jeremy called from downstairs. "Coming!" I grabbed my backpack and threw a last look into the mirror.  
I was wearing my normal outfit. Converse, jeans and a top with my leather jacket. My hair was perfectly straight, thanks to the new hair-straighter Jenna bought me for Christmas. I skipped breakfast and just grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle.  
Jeremy was waiting impatiently at the doorstep. Since we got the new History-teacher Alaric Salzman, he was almost eager to go to school. I was very proud of him. The death of our parents threw both of us out of line; he had just taken a little more time to recover than I had.  
As I arrived at the Junior-parking lot, Matt was already waiting for me. What a gentleman he was. Jeremy shook hands with him the way all boys know how to. Another reason why I liked Matt was, that he treated Jeremy always great. I guess he was almost an older brother for him. How exactly I felt about Matt, that I still had to figure out. We once were a couple but when my parents died, I broke up with him because I wanted to concentrate on me and Jeremy. Matt had been very understanding and we stood friends. I knew I hurt him, so I didn't have any illusions of him liking me again, though his actions confused me sometimes. For example he waited every morning for me and accompanied me to my first class.  
"Hey Elena, how are you?" he asked as usual and hugged me. "I am good. How are you?" I answered.  
Jeremy had already walked off to his questionable friends. "Fine as well. But I'm sorry, I can't walk with you to class today."  
His face looked excusing. "That's ok. What's going on?" "I have a football meeting." "Ah, got cha. See you later than? At the prom preparations?"  
"Oh, right I almost forgot about that." "You mean you repressed it?" I teased him. "Whatever." He showed his cute, little boy smile and gave me a quick hug. On the walk to my first lesson, algebra two, my best friend Bonnie joined me.  
"Hey, Elena! What's up, where is Matt?" "Hi Bonnie! He has a football meeting." "Oh, but he is still coming to prom preps, right? If not Caroline will stab him!" We both laughed when suddenly a very stressed Caroline paced with swinging curls towards us.  
"Hey girls! Sorry, can't talk I got to speak to Mr. Windsbrick about the Prom budget again. He is paying us much less now than he originally agreed to. See you at lunch!" And gone she was. Bonnie looked at me with a "what the heck" expression on her face.  
"Don't look so shocked." I told her "You know Caroline and her periods of craziness better than anyone" "That's not what I am shocked about."  
She grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards the school office. "That is!" Through the glass that separated the office from the hallway I could see a boy talking to a counselor over the counters. He was really good looking. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was very dark as well, and a tiny bit longer. He seemed to be about 5 foot 10 and pretty muscular. Matt was good looking as well but rather in a sweet than sexy way. Though I hadn't even seen his face yet, this guy made the impression of being much more mature and somehow mysterious.  
"You're right!" I said "He is shocking!" "Tyler is such a douche bag! I hope he will lose the vote!" Tyler? I looked again and saw a poster promoting Tyler Lockwood as Prom-king on the office door. In the picture of him he wore his football uniform and a golden crown. As if Tyler already was elected... He had been a real jerk to Jeremy, which is why we all disliked him. "You have no idea how right you are, Bonnie!" I agreed but searched absently minded again for the mysterious guy. He was still standing with the back to us at the counters while the counselor printed something. From his appearance he had to be a senior. I was a junior myself so I was wondering why I had never seen him before. Maybe he was a new student. "Elena Gilbert!?" Bonnie asked impatiently. In the same second the stranger turned around and looked straight into my eyes. His glare was surprised, and though not unfriendly, it made me feel uncomfortable. As being caught by doing something forbidden, I turned around quickly. "Sorry Bonnie, I got distracted, what were you saying?" "Haha, never mind. I see the reason for your distraction." "Don't stare at him Bonnie!" "Why? He is looking at you, too!" She replied. "And now he is smiling! Ouh, he has a cute smile!" I just frowned and dragged her with me. "Ok, see you in history!" "See you, Elena!"


End file.
